


拘束衣

by Costa_Bian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Bian/pseuds/Costa_Bian
Summary: 不小心被共生體發現新玩具（不是）的車車





	拘束衣

「這是什麼？」灰色黏液化成的頭在辦公室角落的一個大紙箱旁打繞，Riot問向後頭的男人。  
「之前實驗時為了限制人類行動用的拘束衣，不過沒用到就是了。」Carlton回答到，濃長睫毛下的棕瞳沒有離開過那堆成山的公文。  
Riot把一部分黏液分泌成擬態的小刃，幾秒內劃開上面的封膠，逕自把裡頭的東西拿出來查看。  
那是件純白的大袍，材質比一般的衣料厚重許多，最不同的地方是在胸前固定的一對袖子，還有上面一堆的綁帶和固定扣。

在宿主的腦海裡搜尋了一遍這套神奇衣服的構造還有使用方法，Riot想著人類發明的這些東西真是有趣，他們用盡各種方式來拘束還有折磨同族，不同於他們的世界，雖然充斥血腥以及殺戮，但他們暴力的處理方式要來得更加直接果斷且是弱肉強食為的是生存的純粹，眼前的種族明明弱得可以，他們本性中殘忍的成分倒是挺可觀的。

「喂。」Riot拿著那套衣服晃到Carlton面前。  
Carlton才停下手邊的工作不解的看著他。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「穿上。」一雙銀白的眼睛直直盯著眼前疑惑的面孔。  
「如果你想限制我，我可以就這樣不動，沒有穿上它的必要？」Carlton顯然是不知道對方想幹嘛，歪著頭問著。  
Riot頭上頓時冒出幾條青筋，但依舊耐著性子。

和這木頭相處也好幾個月過去了，跟著Carlton他也看過不少的人，他還真沒遇過哪個人類有比他更遲鈍的。

Riot在心理獨自嘆了口氣，隨後什麼都不說就著手把直挺的西裝還有那件高領的外套扒掉，只剩一件內搭的衣服。那套拘束衣的褲子沒有像上身來得複雜，Riot便順道為他換上。  
這一系列的動作不到半分鐘，最後Riot拿著那件厚重的上衣思考著怎麼為Carlton穿上。  
「你好奇它是怎麼樣拘束人類的嗎？」  
事實上不是。Riot想看的是眼前的人被綁起來無助的樣子，但他沒有說出口。  
「大概。」Riot的語氣沒有太多的波動，這個人到底要經過幾次才會懂他所做的一切，他根本對地球上任何人任何事都沒有興趣，這顆星球隨隨便便就能被他夷為平地。

無奈歸無奈，簡單了解手上衣服是如何使用，還未被拉緊的綁帶加上Riot觸手的輔助，衣服輕鬆地套上Carlton身上。  
向來共生體若有什麼需求，Carlton都會盡可能滿足對方，這次也不例外，配合衣服的套上，他也乖乖的把手伸進胸前的袖子裡。  
「看起來還不錯。」Riot打量著眼前的男人，比起平時一成不變的黑灰色系，成套的白衣襯得Carlton蜜棕色的皮膚更加好看。

只有自己才能擁有這樣的Carlton。

「Riot？」Carlton微啞出聲喚回有些走神的Riot。  
大大的眼睛、標緻的五官還有唇峰如貓咪般的嘴——

他的全部都是我的。

隨著這樣的想法浮現的那刻起，Riot拿起了綁帶開始束縛的動作。  
先是從正面跨過肩膀到後面的兩條帶子，之後是到腰部，再來是胸前兩手的固定，一心只想著要把對方束縛在身下。

「唔…」直到Riot把一條特別粗的綁帶繞過Carlton的胸膛然後緊緊把雙臂扣在身體兩側，彷彿是他刻意加重力道，刺痛的感覺讓Carlton忍不住發出短促的嗚咽聲。

Riot滿意地看著自己的傑作，用共用感官感覺到那些綁帶緊緊纏著Carlton讓他上半身幾乎沒辦法移動。  
「好緊...」Carlton試圖左右動著身子讓自己好受些，顯然毫無用處。  
「這樣才好不是嗎。」Riot富饒興致的看著這美麗的畫面。

平時Carlton的衣著能包多少是多少，絕對不多露任何一寸肌膚，但現在被綁成這樣的他，臉上稍微失措的表情，和平常總面帶從容微笑相較之下讓Riot更是喜愛。  
在欣賞Carlton的同時，Riot注意到衣角左右各有條帶子未綁到。

「你先站起來。」腦內低沉的聲音迴響著。  
Carlton因為上半身被拘限住，在起身的同時顯得有些蹣跚，Riot順勢擬化出一隻大手摟住他的腰避免他站不穩。  
「這裡應該是這樣...」Riot拉起綁帶繞過大腿內側一路到腰窩的位置，那處突如其來的壓迫感引來Carlton一陣顫抖。

「完成了。」Riot咧嘴笑道「不得不說，這樣的衣服很適合你。」  
「在說什麼呢......」Carlton覺得共身體的嗜好和審美觀挺神奇的，被包成這樣就跟蛹一樣，幾乎是什麼都做不了，也沒有美感可言，而且身上勒著的帶子讓他有些呼吸困難。

「誰說的？我可以做的事多著。」似乎讀到Carlton想法的Riot舔上對方露出不多的脖頸，同時拘束衣裡分泌的數根觸手攀向乳尖以及被綁帶壓迫出的腫脹。

為了在狹小的範圍內方便移動，分泌出的觸手非常細小，它們游走在Carlton下身的每個角落，動作又輕又慢，酥酥癢癢的感覺讓他有些難受，他試著扭動著大腿想擺脫不適感，不料他每動一點，綁帶就會往肉裡更陷入一些，擠壓著逐漸堅挺的慾望。

在會陰以及穴口處的觸手只是似有若無的搔弄著，遲遲沒有要進入發癢的內部，這讓Carlton有些心急了起來。

他咬著微微發顫的下唇，蜜色的雙頰染上一片淡淡的紅暈，他抬起頭看向Riot，潮濕的雙眼透漏著對Riot的懇求。  
Riot 當然知道他想要什麼，將舌頭伸向Carlton面前。  
「你知道該怎麼做的。」

Carlton吞了口口水，小心翼翼地伸出舌頭舔上了Riot，在幾次的來回舔舐中，Riot也開始將觸手一點一點的推進Carlton的後穴，伴著緩慢的節奏，Carlton開始含住了Riot的舌尖吸吮，看著對方臣服的樣子，Riot為此感到很滿意，在體內的觸手加粗了一圈，更快速地來回抽送。

「啊...嗯...Ri...Riot...腳、腳快站不住...」Carlton喘著粗重的氣息，現在的他手被牢牢困住沒辦法支撐自己。  
見勢眼前的男人重心不穩，Riot迅速化成人類的上半身，Carlton一頭栽入對方溫暖的胸膛。  
見狀的Riot笑了一下，抽離了原本在裡面的觸手。

「嗯...Riot... 」突然的的空虛感讓Carlton喚著對方的名字。  
「別急，全都會給你的。」

Riot將對方抱上辦公桌上，觸手重新竄回在縮放彷彿請求著他的後穴，這次Carlton感覺到那擬化的男根比剛才又要更粗壯，他直直搗入到最深處，這讓Carlton弓起了漂亮的身子，放聲呻吟了出來。

前面滲著蜜液的男根Riot也沒放過，他用黏液完全包覆并在套弄時堵住了馬眼。  
Carlton因前後的刺激大腿根部舒服得不停抽搐，此時的他已經是香汗淋漓，口中的呻吟猶如幼貓一般，軟糯又甜膩。

伴隨一次又一次激烈的抽送，以及拘束衣讓他的呼吸困難，Carlton大口大口的吸著空氣，眼中的淚也溢了出來。

「Riot... 拜託...」他的眼神氤氳渙散，聲音略帶著哭腔。  
Riot聞畢便箍緊了在陰莖上的觸手，Carlton因突來的刺激睜大了雙眼尖叫了出來。  
那是他第一次的高潮。  
乾性高潮。

「怎麼？又要求我停下來嗎？」Riot低沉的聲音像使壞般的將頭靠近Carlton耳邊質問著，還惡意地在他的敏感處吐著熱氣。  
這個動作讓Carlton瞬間收緊了夾著Riot的後穴，Riot則是暗自竊喜。

「開...」  
「什麼？」  
Riot聽不清楚Carlton在說什麼，將頭靠近了他的嘴邊。  
Carlton靠上了Riot的頸窩處輕輕在上頭啄了一口。

「幫我解開...拜託你...我想...抱你......」  
Carlton將視線對上了Riot，弄亂的髮絲散落在滲著薄汗的額上，到Carlton的耳根子已經爬上了一片的緋紅。

Riot感覺到身體某處像被什麼打到一樣，想把眼前這個人徹底吃乾抹淨又或者是緊緊把他的全部都擁入懷。  
他毫不猶豫地扯爛那套綁著Carlton的拘束裝連同原本穿在裡頭的內搭衣，在自由的那一刻Carlton將手用力環上了Riot。

「以後...不要再穿了。」Carlton緊擁著Riot說道。  
「怎麼？」  
「這樣我碰不到你...我不喜歡這樣...」他輕輕地蹭了蹭。  
Riot冷哼一聲，但似乎對於這樣的回答感到十分愉悅。  
「As you wish. 」

Riot繼續在弄得亂糟糟的後穴抽送，而這次的兩人是緊緊相擁著彼此。

「啊啊...Riot... 要射、要射了...啊嗯...」  
「射吧。」  
Riot將對方的頭壓在自己的胸膛，Carlton感覺到自己被完全包覆，在黏液解開他的慾望的同時，滾燙的精液宣洩了出來。  
Carlton在Riot的懷抱中暈了過去。

***

Carlton再次清醒時發現自己已經躺在那張柔軟的大床上。  
「你把我送回來的嗎？」Carlton揉揉剛睡醒時惺忪的雙眼。  
「有哪次不是的？」Riot從宿主頸後出現沒好氣的說著。  
「謝謝。」Carlton勾起微微的一笑道謝「不過我們現在就得去基金會了。」  
Carlton起身往浴室走去。

「你的身體還需要睡眠。」  
「有人讓我做不完昨日的工作。」Carlton聽起來像是在抱怨。  
「你再說一次？小心再一次被我綁起來。」Riot不悅的吼著。  
「你不會的。」Carlton拉起了一貫的高領外套，微笑透漏自信。  
Riot再次氣得恨不得立刻嗑下他的腦袋瓜，但腦中忽然閃過昨天的畫面便打消了他的念頭。

「喂。」  
正要踏出門時被後頭的聲音叫住。  
還沒來得及看到對方就被有力的雙手扣進了懷裡。  
「回來的時候你會為你剛才說的話後悔。」

 

END


End file.
